Destiny of Grass
by Lavinne
Summary: Daphne always thought she will be his bride. She gave her all in that dream. No, it wasn t just a dream. It was her destiny. She was beautiful, looked cold, but was warm inside. And she really loved him. But she loved her little sister too.
1. Chapter 1

I love parties. But this time it felt different.

I was standing under the stairs, hiding in the shadow.

Their laught made me really angry. I could´t breath, I could´t stand it.

"Daphne!" called my mom.

Just a second. Smile on. Then I left my shelter.

"Where are you, Daphne?" asked mom when I came. She didn´t wait for answe. "Your sister is with him, aren´´t you dissapointed?"

"Yes, mom."

"Go there."

I´m good daughter. I do what my parents ask me to do. I´m much better than her.

I stopped walking. They were so near and yet far away.

"Hey, is it true that Daphne and I will be staying at you house for summer vacation?" I heard her asking.

"Maybe," he said and smiled the way he never smiled at me.

I can´t help it. I still love her. That´s what older sisters do.

But I really hate her being with him.

"Ria." They both looked at me. "Mom is calling you."

Astoria looked dissapointed. "But I´m... I... I don´t want to!"

"You better do what mom says or else she will force you to stay at home all summer." Just go, Ria. Don´t make it worse.

I could see that she didn´t want to leave, but I knew that in the end she will do what mom said. Then really, she left and went to find her.

"I´m sorry for that stubborn child," I said to person next to me.

Then I looked into his eyes, which had colour of sky right before sun raise. Grey smoke with blue tone. I wanted to cry from happiness, because I was able to stand by him.

Draco.

"After summer, we are going to Hogwarts," I said.

"Hm."

"Hope we will both go to Slytherin. But there is no chance we wouldn´t, right?"

"Is Ria also coming?" Draco asked. "For vacation, I mean."

I stayed quiet for a second. "Maybe," I said coldly.

***

"Mom." Everyone left, there was just me and mother in the living room. "Is it really necesary for Astoria to go with me?"

"Daphne." Mom looked tired. "Everything is settled."

"But, mom. She can´t go."

"Why?"

Suddenly, I felt nervous. "It´s... she... she can´t act like a lady. She will just make troubles."

Mom sighed. "Daphne, don´t tell me you are scared that she will win over you." She smiled at me. "You are so beautiful. Of course he will choose you."

"Mom." I felt like crying. "Mom, please."

***

She was crying so loudly. I felt sorry for her, but there was no other choice.

"Astoria..."

"Let me be, Daphne!"

I left room and closed the door.

I walked away, letting my little sister behind.

Sorry, Astoria. But you will get Draco just over my dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

I just found out that I didn´t write anything in last chapter.

So first, this is my... no, it isn´t my first fanfiction. But it´s my first time writing in English. I think you can tell that English is not my first language, so I´m really sorry for all mistakes.

Second, last chapter and this one are really short, but from now on, it will be better. I just needed to start it... somehow.

Third, thanks for reading! See you next time!

In the end, it didn´t turn out like I wanted.

My father collapsed. And because he needed to rest, mother decided that Astoria is going with me.

I don´t have to tell I wasn´t very happy.

But I decided I won´t let this little matter destroy my dream holiday. I was eleven and yet I knew what I want. What was my destiny.

"Hey, Daphne."

She was looking at herself in the mirror, with strange expression on her face. "Why did we come here?"

"Because Draco didn´t want to be alone," I told her patiently. "He doesn´t have any friends here."

She looked at me with those big blue eyes. "Does it matter? He will be still alone, even if he has hundred people around him."

That time, I really didn´t know what to tell.

"It´s time to dinner, Astoria. Come."

She followed me to the dining room. We met Draco on our way there. I started talking, but his answers were really short and Astoria didn´t even look at him.

Something has happened between them.

That night, I suddenly woke up. I could hear her breath. She wasn´t sleeping.

Knock knock.

Who could it be?

I heard that someone opened the door.

"Ria."

My heart skipped a beat.

Draco.

"Let me be," she whispered.

"Ria, come with me. We need to talk."

When she walked by my bed, I pretended to be sleeping.

Door closed.

I got out from bed, left our bedroom and then I followed them to the garden.

"What?" I could hear her asking.

"I´m sorry, okay?" he yelled at her. "It was wrong to say that. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Maybe."

Silence.

"Ria." His voice was soft and gentle. I wished he told my name that way.

I hate her and I love her in the same time.

"Mom," I told her right after we came back home. "Mom. There is something we need to talk about."


End file.
